utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
KCE Duet Battle 1
The KCEDB or KCE Duet Battle was a YouTube duet battle event held in summer 2012. It opened May 26, 2012. The winner would choose to receive one of the following prizes: * A manchorus of winner's choice * An artwork by Saki * Amazon gift cards * Small plushies The final winners, announced August 06, 2012, were Beibi and Tonkhai. The event was hosted by Keichi Entertainment. The judges were Hartless, Katie, Caspy, Chii, Yuri, Kimunyu, Doubie and Renna. The judging criteria were as follows:The judging criteria FAQ Google document * 45% singing (25% execution, 10% emotion, 5% style, 5% creativity) * 45% mixing (10% volumes, 3% tuning, 5% timing, 5% panning, 5% quality, 15% general, 2% style) * 10% overall (2% blending, 2% scripting, 1% song choice, 5% impact) More information regarding this event can be found here. Participating Groups Round 1 Entries Theme: Relation to a poem excerpt * Details | Results (The Confusion of Hatsune Miku) feat. Apol and rachie (Deleted) * "Kazemachi Hello World" feat. Aqua and Lizz * "Nenchaku-kei Danshi no 15-nen Nechinechi" (A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years) feat. Aya_me and Megumi * "Jinsei Game" feat. Beibi and Tonkhai * "Sigh" feat. Carette and Kago * "Solitude" feat. Chase and Victor * "When They Cry" -Rosin Mix- feat. Chene and Mari * "Sayoko" -Acoustic ver.- feat. chibibo and iMochi * "WINE BERRY" feat. Ciel* and Una (Deleted) * "Envy" feat. Cir and Stella * "Miraisen" feat. ehmz and Lemon * "Juu Mensou" feat. Haru and Noki (Deleted) * "Utakata Hanabi" feat. Ichiki and Zephy * "Hysteri" feat. Joakkar and Kuraiinu (Deleted) * "Karakuri Burst" feat. june and Yuugi * "Keikaku Toshi" (Scripted City) feat. K-chan and KL * "BadBye" feat. Kassia and Lily (YT) * "Gaiken to Naimen" (Outwards and Inwards) feat. KoKo and List (Deleted) * "Irony" feat. кran and kuri~n * "The Forgotten Song" feat. Lemon and Lucy * "Aizome" feat. Lemonii and Makinade (Deleted) * "Torinoko City" feat. Megu and Xyz * "Sing for the Moment" feat. Mew and Nanodo * "Utautai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) feat. MissP and sabi * "Monochroact" feat. Novahyou and Usachii * "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" feat. Oreko and Sabitsuki * "unknown" feat. Poyun and Tama * "Omoide Kakera" (Memory Fragments) feat. Razephyr and Sagara Yoru * "White Letter" feat. Daniel and Lala (TheRawrLala) * "SiGrE" feat. Chance and Rikkun * "Palette" feat. Leelee and namikya (muted) * "Nenchaku-kei Danshi no 15-nen Nechinechi" (A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years) feat. Nuri and Ryodo * "Fix" feat. Chii x Miyuki (blocked due to copyright) * "Liar" feat. Moonlight and Rin * "Dear You" feat. AhhNami and Chloee * "Karakuri Pierrot" feat. Archangel and Virarin * "Hontou + Uso" feat. Aika and Dream * "Torinoko City" feat. neneki and Saint (Deleted) * "Interviewer" feat. Gray and Jinhii * "Monochrome ∞ Blue Sky" feat. Chiyuubi and viivid * "Kisaragi Attention" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Chiru and Kuro-G * "Mata Ashita" feat. ❄Hikari and Penguin * "Parameter" feat. Jen and Kallie * "Leia" feat. Gogs and Salina * "BadBye" feat. Aoi and Hisarabi * "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -Piano ver.- feat. Mali❀ and poeko (Deleted) * "Sainou Sampler" feat. CLTani and Yuukai * "Soundless Voice" feat. Caren and LemonX * "Torinoko City" feat. omu and Spagetti * "Interviewer" -Piano ver.- feat. Kenta and Kori * "Hello, Worker" feat. Decetan and Kuro * "Juu Mensou" feat. M-i-a-H and Yukari * "Hontou no Jibun" feat. Nai and Shinji * "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) feat. SCI and Taku * "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Nao and Suteiki * "Rolling Girl" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Betagal and Oouta * "Hello/How Are You" feat. Hina and Thumper * "Alchemy" feat. Fuzzle and Jay-Shay * "Omoide wa Okkusenman" feat. Phoenix and SingingSamine * "Kokoro x Kokoro Kiseki" feat. Megami and Senna * "Yuragi" feat. Hina and Nanami (Deleted) * "Super Hero" feat. AME and Mara * "Renraku Mada" (Why Don't You Call Me Yet) feat. Anna and Vi (Deleted) * "Naraku no Hana" feat. Chiroyo and ☆fairElle * "Campanella" feat. Kally and Yuki * "Jenga" -Piano ver.- feat. ＊ageha and Loki * "The Lost Memory" feat. Kira and Rina (Deleted) * "Liar's World" feat. Howl and Shuuji * "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. のSound and Yukits * "Gallows Bell" feat. Bea and and Ice (Deleted) * "Fix" feat. Lia and StarlightKun (blocked due to copyright) * "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. Menolly and Usagi (Deleted) * "Uninstall" feat. Mai and Shyua * "Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku" feat. Kiki and Scarlett * "Egomama" feat. Dee and Osaka (Deleted) * "Torinoko City" feat. MellodicTime and Natchan * "ERROR" feat. Dai and Kaen * "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) feat. Catalyst and Maeko * "Gaiken to Naimen" (Outwards and Inwards) feat. Emi and Lu (Deleted) * "Orion" feat. mikado and Poppy * "Sou Ii de Kakera" feat. Faith and Nocturnal * "Interviewer" feat. Justice and Korea (Deleted) * "Mozaik Role" feat. Rith and Seira * "Sainou Sampler" feat. Kiichigo and Reiru * "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (Melancholy of the Young Literati) feat. Aruufi and KuMeMi * "Firefly" feat. Hime and Ouj * "Myself" feat. Meiyou and Nana * "Celestial Symphony" feat. Emii and Lili (Deleted) * "Irony" feat. Ali and Andi * "Tick Tack" feat. Aly and Rina * "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of a Literature Boy) feat. ④Ｅｙｅｚ and EfaltiA * "Monocrossroad" feat. Mero and Net (Deleted) * "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Kai and KEYZ * "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" feat. Aquamista and Shoichi (muted) * "Akahitoha" feat. Cookie and Miruku * "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) feat. Arvy and Otter * "Koe" feat. Kiwi and Pamndora (Deleted) * "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" feat. Hanami and Yuena (Deleted) * "Chain" feat. м α я к and shioЯi * "Just Be Friends" -Wanko ver.- feat. iLK and REI * "Letter Song" feat. Kousei and Rosa * "Skeleton Life" feat. Ersatz and Utsu * "Story of Evil" -Musicbox ver.- feat. Nitrox and Raikyo * "Just Be Friends" -Piano rap ver.- feat. Canescent and Cassie (Deleted) * "Interviewer" feat. C. Adelaide and Gemini Castor * "Cut-Off Line" feat. Kiyomi and Kohi (Deleted) * "Bad Apple!!" feat. Hina and maze * "Gallows Bell" feat. Amour and Ulki * "Yume no Sono Saki he" feat. Arii and Juju * "iNSaNiTY" feat. Lunate and Teiru * "Fukai Mori" feat. Iza G and Tegru * "Toy Box" feat. God and Soukune Kana * "Campanella" feat. Echo and ZEiT * "Hakobako Player" feat. Cher and Rimi (Deleted) * "Bokura no Retto Ittobi" feat. iøn+ and Mienzhyre * "Mirror" feat. Aikawa Mita and Natsuki Kamui (Deleted) * "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) feat. Razzy and yanovi * "Interviewer" feat. Kitty and Trinity * "Iede Shounen to Maigo Shoujo" feat. Rei and Rou * "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (Melancholy of the Young Literati) feat Jayn and Luna * "Torinoko City" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Lucia and Toriri * "Black Cat Girl" feat. Haburashi and Usa Song (Deleted) }} Round 2 Entries Theme: Assigned by producer * Details | Results Round 3 Entries Theme: Beat Caspy and Katie's entry * Details | Results Round 4 (Final) Entries Theme: Songs with two roles * Details | Results Gallery Trivia External Links * YouTube * General Information and FAQ